


Their Song

by gunpowder_and_pearls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, sad crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowder_and_pearls/pseuds/gunpowder_and_pearls
Summary: Annabeth had lived through two Titan wars, had lost friends and family to the passing of time, had watched her children grow and become parents themselves and now it was her time to go.





	Their Song

**** **** ** __ ** ** __ __ __ __ ** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****

Annabeth had lived through two Titan wars, had lost friends and family to the passing of time, had watched her children grow and become parents themselves and now it was her time to go. 

The steady beeping of machinery and the bustle of people around her faded as light filled her vision.

_ You belong among the wildflowers...You belong on a boat out at sea… _

[Percy and Annabeth are standing next to each other weapons unsheathed and ready as they listen to the sound of the other team tromp through the forest, looking for their flag. 

“They’re not being very subtle, are they?”

Annabeth laughs and Percy’s face goes from relaxed to a bit surprised and his eyes go unfocused. Then he’s blinking rapidly as he stares at Annabeth, mouth slightly open and cheeks pink. Annabeth realizes she just watched Percy fall in love with her.]

_ Sail away, kill off the hours...You belong somewhere you feel free… _

[Percy and Annabeth stand in the middle of their living room, arms wrapped around each other. Annabeth rests her head on Percy’s chest. 

“I wish this moment could last forever.”

Percy smiles back. “I’ll do my best to make that happen.”]

_ You belong among the wildflowers...You belong somewhere close to me… _

[Percy is sitting in a fancy restaurant, nervously fiddling with his tie. Annabeth is sitting across from him, face hidden by the menu. Percy finally clears his throat and Annabeth looks up. Percy stands and gets on his knees in front of her. 

“Annabeth...you are my whole world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you let me?” 

Annabeth claps her hands over her mouth. “Yes!”]

_ Far away from your trouble and worry...You belong somewhere you feel free… _

[Percy looks frail and small seated in the hospital bed. His bald head and skinny frame only add to the image. But his eyes, his brilliant sea green eyes only hold love and determination. 

“Wherever I go, I’ll wait for you, Wise Girl.”

Annabeth blinks away tears. “I’ll hold you to it, Seaweed Brain.” 

They share a smile and a long beep fills the room, heart monitor flatlining. Percy’s eyes are closed, face peaceful and happy.]

_ You belong somewhere you feel free… _

Annabeth’s grey hair was spread around her head like a halo and her eighty year old hands were gently folded on her chest. A small smile slipped onto her lips at the memories of the greatest love of her life. A sigh escaped her and she rose out of her heavy mortal body, young again. Her children and Grandchildren surrounding her bed lowered their heads as her pulse slowly stopped. Her eldest raised her blonde head and her voice lifted once more.

_ You belong somewhere you feel free. _

****   
  


Annabeth was sprinting through the golden fields of Elysium, tears streaming down her face. 

“Annabeth!”

She spun and there he was, whole and happy, running as fast as she was.

“Annabeth!”

“Percy!”

They collided and sank to their knees, arms wrapped around each other, their souls reuniting for the first time in thirty years.

“I told you I’d wait for you, Wise Girl.” His voice broke at the nickname. 

Annabeth sobbed. “I missed you, Seaweed Brain.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay, because now I am never letting you go.”

_ You belong in the wildflowers… You belong on a boat out at sea. You belong in the wildflowers...You belong somewhere close to me. _

(Wildflowers by The Wailin’ Jennys)


End file.
